Moving Feelings
by jsmileyface
Summary: Kuroko has always been invisible especially when it comes to his family. So what happen's when Kuroko's mother move's forgetting to tell him and he's forced to stay at his former shadow's place. Warning: Yaoi. Aokuro B
1. Unexpected: 1

"ARf! ARFF!" Kuroko slowly opened his eye's to see #2 scratching at his door, wanting out.

Kuroko slowly got out of bed and made his way towards the white door. Feet hitting cold hard wood.

He shivered, feeling the morning's harsh breeze, looking behind him Kuroko saw that his window was open.

Ignoring it, he let #2 out.

Listening to the happy barks from the small dog, Kuroko leaned up against his small house's wall. Serine's been practicing a whole lot getting ready for the tournament that was coming up soon.

Unfortunately, that left Kuroko to be very tired and sore almost all the time.

His eye's slowly closed, struggling to keep them open, Kuroko slumped over. Taking his breathing easily and slowly.

"ARF!"

He looked down only to be greeted with #2 staring up at him with eye's the looked strangely like his own.

"You done?" Questioned Kuroko, #2 barked.

Kuroko opened up the door and walked in to get ready for school, Stifling back a yawn.

Kuroko had a quick shower, then went to get dressed, Skipping breakfast like usual.

The blue haired boy ran out the door and made his way to Seirin high school, with #2 following on his tail.

Hmm if Izuki he would probably make some lame pun about that whole tail thing, Kuroko was actually impressed he didn't really get pun's all that much and sucked at making them, he didn't even know how to come up with a pun.

Yo, Kuroko!" shouted a loud booming voice that rang over the chatter of the other student's who were crowding the hallway's with their gossip.

Kuroko looked back a bit surprised it was rare for Kagami to great him, mainly because he could never see Kuroko, especially with all these people here.

"Kagami-kun? is something wrong?" Asked Kuroko, supposedly concerned even though you couldn't hear or see it in his experissionless face.

"oh, uhh, no nothing at all"

". . .?"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"Kagami-kun, was their anything you needed?" Asked Kuroko after a long silence.

"oh uh no" Replied Kagami

". . ."

". . ."

"If there is nothing you wish to tell me, I have to get to class" Kuroko bowed his head and started to walk away.

"Yeah uhh okay, huh! Wait! No! Dammit I forgot what I was supposed to tell him" Screamed Kagami in anger and frustration, pulling out his hair's. "Oh well it'll come to me sooner or later" Kagami went to his locker to grab his stuff.

He later slammed open the classroom door and walked over to his desk and sat down with the ferocity of a tiger.

"Kagami-kun" whispered Kuroko into Kagami's ear not wanting to talk to loudly.

"WAHHHHH"

THUD

"Ouch, Kuroko when'd you get their!?"

Kuroko frowned at Kagami's stupidness. "I told you that I was heading to class and I was here first," "tch, really? Dammit, That scared the crap out of me"

"then you should go to the bathroom Kagami-kun" Kagami couldn't help but blush at that comment, "that's not what I meant!"

Kuroko tilted his head, "Kagami-kun," "What!" shouted Kagami as he picked himself up off of the floor.

"You shouldn't go around acting like a cave-man you scare the people around you" stated Kuroko turning his attention back to the book that laid open in front of him, and continued to read. Either completely oblivious, or just couldn't care about the deadly fiery anger that was building up inside of Kagami as it took all of his self control not just punch Kuroko.

The school bell rang signaling the end of classes, Kuroko skillfully maneuvered his way through the hallway's and toward Seirins gym.

"Bakagami! Kuroko!" Yelled Riko.

As she glared at the boy with the fiery red hair, and the blue boy.

"you'r in big trouble you two, hundred laps around the gym!"

"Wahhhhh" yelled Kagami "but why?"

"Why? you ask why, are you that thick skulled!?" Riko went and put Kagami into a headlock; which was a amusing thing to see cause of their height and size difference.

"I'm sorry Riko" Kuroko spoke up "I also don't know why were in trouble" "huh" Riko glared at Kuroko, as Kagami was begging for mercy.

"uhh escuse me Riko, but if Kuroko also doesn't know, then" Hyuga interrupted before Rika killed Kuroko as well.

"huh, guess so" Riko said slowly.

"Kuroko, Kagami, you weren't their at the meeting we had this morning, Riko sent Kagami to go get Kuroko." Explained Hyuga the captain of the Seirin team.

Kuroko tilted his head to the side and placed a finger innocently on his chin as he thought about it for a couple of seconds "I was never told about that" he finally answered.

Everyone turned their eye's to the Tiger with a sweat drop on the back of his head "sorry I just remembered now" he put on a stressed smile. "yooouuu" Riko said coldly.

"ahh!, I'am sorry coach!" Kagami yelled in pain as he was put into a crab lock.

Kuroko let out a sigh making his way home. The moment he walked up to the front door Kuroko instantly sensed that something was wrong.

He pulled out his key and opened the door only to be welcomed to a empty house.

No he was not talking bought a empty house like one of silence and the only presence in the house was himself.

Empty house as in nothing their, no dishes in the cupboard, no food in the fridge a house that looks like someone has just moved out of it.

Panic started to rise in Kuroko although he kept a calm demeanor.

"mom!" he called out running up stairs and checking all the room's.

Empty their was nothing in them no bed's or clothes or dresser's bathroom had no toilet paper.

Kuroko quickly took out his phone and dialed up his mother's number.

He waited for it to Ring three time's before his mom picked up.

"Hello?" She asked "Mom were are you? how come the house is empty"

"oh sweety are you still in Tokyo?" Exlamed his mother as if it were a big surprise "oh sweety I'am so sorry, I got a job offer a couple of week's ago, I planned on moving today. did i not tell you?"

"No mom, you didn't. What am I suppose to do now?"

"You have some money in saving's, right?, then take a train down here"

"Mom I can't, I can't abandoned my team"

"Then find someone to stay with or live out on the streets for all i care! your the one that want's to stay not me!"

"Yes, I'am sorry I'll find a way."

Kuroko silently hang's up is phone as he looked out the window of his bedroom.

"It's still open"

Slowly he goes to shut the window but dropped his hand to the side instead.

Closing the door, Kuroko made his way downstairs.

And left the house that was no longer his home.

If it ever was.

Stopping at the drive way Kuroko stared up at the house, The gentle breath tugging at his hair.

And blew the brown curtains gently out, the window remaining like it was when Kuroko left for school that day.

He wandered the street's, wondering what he was going to do.

Soon it became dark and Kuroko was to exhausted to move another step. #2 barked at a nearby bench that sat under a oak tree.

Kuroko layed down on the bench on his side slowly closing is eyes.

He could call and ask someone form Seirin if he could stay with them, but then again he doesn't want to become a bother to them.

And beside's he wasn't sure he wanted then to know about his family's problem's just yet.

Well if it was just one of them it won' t matter, but then again the seirin team wasn't exactly the best at keeping secret's.

Slowly Kuroko's eye's closed it was getting late out and he was exhausted to no end's.

He let the world fade away and fall into sweet sleep.

Hey guy's!

by the way i don't own Kuroko no basket or the character's in it :)

which is a good thing or else it would of turned into a full blown Yaoi with little monster's living inside the ball's waiting to steal the souls of those who play with them, and the GOM were victim's of special ghouls and it's up to Kuroko and the Seirin team to save every one who falls victim's to the Ghoul basket balls.

Or something like that.

Anyway please do the whole R&amp;R thing. Also don't be afraid to comment on my mistake's if you find that some conversation's are a bit bumpy and feel like unnatural please tell me.

or if you think a sentence would do better with a few word's re arranged, and added in.

I don't care if you find that the comment might sound a little to know it all or anything like that.

I which to get better at writing and that's not gonna happen if every body play's nice. I welcome the harsh comment's cause it's those comment's that'll help me improve.

And the Nice comment's will just boost my ego and keep me motivated.

Well I'm out have a nice day B


	2. Park bench: 2

Aomine walked down the roads turning a ball in his hands before making it spin on his pointer finger. He couldn't help but smile.

Their would be no more matches for him this year. But he was determined to beat Serine, more specifically Kagami and his former shadow Tetsu.

He growled even though he knew that it was his fault that Kuroko left their junior high team and if it wasn't for that he would never have regained the passion and respect that he had for basketball.

Aomine just can't help but hate the idea of Kuroko having a Light other then him.

He was so used to the fact that Kuroko was his Shadow and his alone, now he was Kagami's shadow. And that annoyed him to no ends.

Aomine walked by a bench where some blue haired hobo and his dog was sleeping.

He started to dribble his ball. The dark skinned teen didn't care if he was late.

His parent's were never home and when they were they were too busy for him.

His mom being a Head chef at one of the most expensive and fanciest restaurants in town and his dad being a lawyer.

The only good thing that came out of them was that he had enough money to do whatever he wanted and lived in a giant mansion that had a floor all for Aomin's own personal reason's.

Which was pretty cool.

But so not worth the loneliness that he felt in the cold mansion.

The thousand's of dollar's in his bank account wasn't worth the dinner's that held no smile's or the constant fight's that he would get into with his dad.

Yep, that was Aomine with the usual rich boy sob story, toss in Basketball instead of football and the angelic appearance of blond hair and blue eye's swapped out for Dark blue hair and dark skin there you go. Oh! And don't forget the good boy attitude for just plain out attitude.

Aomine stopped and looked back towards the path he just came from.

Dribbling the ball as he slowly made his way back. the dribbling getting slower and quieter before it completely stop.

The boy who was a basketball fanatic stood there.

Eye's adjusted to the dark proved to him that he wasn't seeing things.

their on the bench; layed a shadow.

Aomine bent down and stared into the calm face of Kuroko Tetsuya that seemed to be sleeping soundlessly on a park bench.

Right now Aomine was contemplating what to do he had quite a lot of options: Walk away, Call Seirin, wake Kuroko up, Carry him home, wait till he waked him up, or carry him to Aomines home.

But apparently his option was made for him when a small dog that was sleeping by Kuroko's feet woke up and let out a little growl at Aomine.

Slowly he put his hand's up to show the dog he meant no harm.

The dog stopped growling and ran up to Aomine as if he knew Aomine for the longest of time's.

The small dog made a quick yap to show his happiness, stirring a rather exhausted Blue haired boy.

"Aomine-kun?" The voice filled with sleep.

Kuroko put his small hands to his eye's rubbing them in hopes of helping himself wake up.

Aomine had to gulp at the adorable sight. sometimes Kuroko just seemed like a little kid, which anyone would find adorable with the slim figure that the pale boy held. and the wide blue, trusting, naive eyes didn't help to make people think otherwise.

"Aomine-kun, what? what are you doing out so late?" Kuroko asked with a passive expression and voice, And to anyone but those close to Kuroko it would be easy to miss the worry that laced the boy's cold voice.

"Tch. You expect me to answer that when you'r the one sleeping on the bench. why are you out here" Aomine barked back.

Kuroko only looked away and said a simple "i asked you first Aomine-kun, if you wish for me to answer you'r question you have to be fair and answer mine first"

"Whatever, I was out here playing basketball and lost track of time"

Aomine felt Kuroko's thoughtful gaze on him "If Aomine-kun wishes for me to tell the truth, then he himself shouldn't lie"

Aomine felt his anger rising "whatever, i didn't lie, i just ." "Didn't tell the whole truth" Kuroko finished for the overgrown boy.

"yeah whatever, anywise you didn't even tell me a fraction of the truth, or a lie for what you'r doing out her Tetsu"

Kuroko stared out toward's the falling leaves. Summer's over and fall was blowing in as a light crisp wind attacked Kuroko's flesh, easily getting past the defense of his thin sweater that was keeping him warm up till now.

Shivering at the sudden chill Kuroko leaned in on himself.

Unaware of the fact that Aomine was staring concerned at Kuroko's lip's that were slowly turning a light blue.

Aomine took off his jacket and slung it over Kuroko's shoulder before bending down and made sure Kuroko was staring at him.

"Tetsu, you going to tell me"

Kuroko stared him straight back through the eye's with a steady gaze that sent shiver's down Aomie's back.

Kuroko he never backed down he never broke his gaze, not even against Akashi.

Eye's that were ready to take whatever the world was ready to throw at him.

"I don't really have anywhere to go" Aomine was a bit confused by this and Kuroko set out to explaining "my mom got a job offer, she forgot to tell me and moved when I was at school. She forgot to tell me or my school, I - I can't move but I also don't want to rely on my team when their already helping me so much" his voice faded away.

Aomine Stared at the small figure.

"fine then let's get some sleep he said as he got up and started to walk away. Stopping in the middle of the pace to look at Kuroko "you coming?"

It was Kuroko's turn to wear a confused expression even though you could hardly tell.

Aomine did a motion for Kuroko to follow as he set his pace towards his house once more.

Kuroko took slow and unsteady step's towards Aomine following with caution and uncertainty.

the distance between them getting greater as each second pass.

Aomine looked back with a sullen expression as he watched Kuroko's doubting step.

as quick as a panther Aomine leaned back and snatched at Kuroko's arm roughly bringing him forwards. Kuroko allowed himself a squeak in surprise.

Struggling to keep up the fast and rough pace that Aomine had.

"Ahh. Aomine-kun, you'r tugging to hard"

Aomine loosened his grip and finally let it drop to his side shoving his hands in his pocket's ignoring the cold air that ruched at him.

"Aomine-kun are you cold? here you should take you'r jacket, it's selfish of me to keep it." Before Kuroko could even get it off he was stopped by Aomine. "I don't need it"

And set a faster pace which was causing Kuroko to jump into a steady jog in order to keep up his Aomine.

The blue bird Stared in awe at The panther's house (mansion, castle. whichever one this place was.)

It wasn't the first time that he came here, and then again all of the Gom house's were pretty nice after all, they all had rich parent's.

Another reason why the bird didn't feel part of the team.

As much as the small creature loved the Generation of Miracles their were time's when he felt like a outcast.

The blue Bird looked up towards the panther from his hiding spot wondering what the predator was thinking.

His small neck twisting to look at his bag that the panther had gotten a hold of on their walk towards it's den.

The panther's eye's looked at the inferior creature with only mild annoyance that it's sharper eye's always held.

The already tiny body that this creature held and his even smaller presence felt as if it as fading away completely at this great creature's presence overwhelmed him but still the creature stood it's ground.

Hmm would it be Kuroko's or Kurokos if you know tell me please.

B


	3. First night: 3

The blue bird Stared in awe at The panther's house (mansion, castle. Whichever one this place was.)

It wasn't the first time that he came here, and then again all of the Gom house's were pretty nice after all, they all had rich parent's.

Another reason why the bird didn't feel part of the team.

As much as the small creature loved the Generation of Miracles their were time's when he felt like an outcast.

The Blue Bird looked up towards the panther from his hiding spot wondering what the predator was thinking.

His small neck twisting to look at his bag that the panther had gotten a hold of on their walk towards it's den.

The panther's eye's looked at the inferior creature with only mild annoyance that it's sharper eye's always held.

The already tiny body that this creature held and his even smaller presence felt as if it as fading away completely at this great creature's presence overwhelmed him but still the creature stood its ground.

Aomine led Kuroko down the dark hallway's of the large house. Watching the boy's reaction carefully; Calm, collected but at the same time the feeling of not belonging.

He turned his attention back to the front. He, himself still get's lost and it was his own house.

A quick turn to the left and halfway through stop near the center and there you go.

Aomine opened the small aburn door, leading in the Kuroko.

"There," he said, tossing Kuroko's bag on the bed.

"You can stay here"

"Ah! Aomine-Kun. . .!" Kuroko tried to call out to the teen that was currently making fast pace to the door. Not even listening to what Kuroko had to say Aomine slammed the door just a second after the boy said 'Kun'.

As the force of the slam blew a refreshing breeze to the blue haired boy, that was currently standing trying to get out of his daze.

The said boy slowly made his way over to the giant king bed with #2 following him.

Kuroko sat on the edge of the bed bowing his head thinking of what Aomine had said.

"I can stay here?" he mumbled to himself. True Aomine said that he could stay here, but what did he mean by that? Did he mean for the night?, until Kuroko got his stuff sorted out?, end of the school year? Until he finds another place to go?

Kuroko kicked off his shoes and curled into himself as he pondered what Aomine had said.

Eye's slowly drifting closer and letting the darkness of the night and the Giant King sized bed consume his small body. The little blue bird once again fell victim to the land of dream's.

Aomine trudged down the dark hallway's questioning himself on the same statement that Kuroko was questioning.

"You can stay here?" what did he mean by that? As Aomine mumbled the sentence that he said out loud only seconds to go under his breath.

Going through the same series of thought's that Kuroko did, but with only a slightly different feel to it.

Aomine didn't know, but he did know one thing; that already the house didn't feel so cold.

He opened a door to reveal a large room that was probably 3 time's Kuroko's room.

There was a basketball net on all 4 wall's of the room and a giant circular bed in the corner of the room that was covered with basketball sheet's.

His room was a perfect example of what a sports freak room would look like.

Although Aomine was a basketball fan, he did try other sports and find them rather enjoyable..

On a bookshelf sat instead of book's trophies from his many win's and pictures of him with some of the bigger and more worldwide athletes that he managed to meet and get an autograph with.

Bat's, and boxing gloves, footballs, and even soccer ball's lay thrown over his floor.

Clothes were pushed off to one side and shoes on the other.

Aomine jumped down on the giant bed with a sigh.

He didn't know what he meant by you can stay here was he just talking bout the bedroom for the current night. Like when you go to a hotel or hotspring the attendant goes "your room is 203" leads you to it and then say's "you'll be staying here for the night, I hope you enjoy your stay".

Aomine growled, but decided it best to work on that for now he had to get a good sleep.

The sun barely even peeked over the mountain top's as Aomine woke up annoyingly early like every other day. He looked over to the alarm and saw that it read 5:30.

'Jeez, I wake up before the sun, there's got to be something wrong with that' thought Aomine as he struggled to get out of bed. Not for the fact that he was tired, no the basketball player was just being held hostage by his blankets.

After getting dressed Aomine trudged down the stair's to the giant kitchen. Opening and shutting the fridge door's.

"Hello master is there something I can do for you" asked the cook/butler, as he bowed down towards Aomine.

"Jeez, don't call me that I am not my father!" Aomine yelled as he slammed the fridge door shut with a bit too much force. The butler didn't even flinch at this "Yes Aomine-san."

Aomine gave a quick 'Tch' before calming. "Whatever, just make a normal break-feast, I have a guest over, so don't make anything too fancy"

"Yes Aomine-san" the middle aged man walked over to the counter and started to get out the item's needed to cook whatever he had in mind.

By this time Aomine saw that it was 6:30 and decide it's best to wake up the boy who could sleep through a war.

When Aomine opened the door to the room that Kuroko was currently staying in, he got worried that Kuroko took off somewhere, not seeing the blue haired boy's presence anywhere. Scanning the room only to realize that Kuroko was still sleeping on the bed.

Sighing with relief. Aomine slowly walked over to the center of the room where the bed sat

He stared at the peaceful sight that was staring back up at him

Laying in the middle of the bed was a curled up Kuroko, who's already frail appearance looked even more frail and small as he was consumed by the crimson red bed.

Light blue her like ice and skin as white as snow, black long thick eyelashes, and long slender fingers that seemed to be reaching out for something the little blue bird was like a beautiful painting. Not meant for the eye to see, while slightly parted plump lips that brought in slow and steady breaths; bring in the only sigh of life upon the boy's appearance.

Aomine didn't want to disturb such a calming and beautiful sight, but still, he bent down and shook the thin arms ever so slightly.

The boy stirred, but made no other sign's of waking.

Aomine got a bit rougher and started saying "Tetsu".

Said boy stirred before slowly getting up and rubbing his eye's filled with sleep.

"Aomine-kun, is it time to get up?" he asked with a hazed tone.

"BUWAHHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Aomine suddenly burst out laughing at the poor unsuspecting boy, "What" Kuroko asked.

"Your your your" Aomine tried to breath out through chokes of laughter "Hair! Haahahahahah!"

Aomine just couldn't help but laugh at Kuroko's bed head, despite Kuroko's obvious pouting.

He couldn't help it. One minute Kuroko was a sleeping peacefully with his hair having a bit of messy look to it, but not by much, but the moment he sat up it just puffed up into one of the most ridiculous bed-head's that Aomine had seen like magic.

Aomine was so busy laughing that he didn't notice Kuroko getting up and getting dressed in the same uniform the blue haired boy wore yesterday.

He looked up a bit shy at Aomine when he walked over. Aomine ruffled Kuroko's hair and said that "they should get downstairs to eat breakfast" Kuroko only nodded before following silently.

Once downstairs, they eat a western break-feast of: egg's and sausage, with bacon and even hash browns with toast and orange juice.

They bowed thank's and left the house walking down the road towards the train station.

"Aomine-kun" Kuroko started, but got cut off "do you have anywhere else to go now since your mom moved?" Kuroko shook his head the shrugged "I have no other relative's, and I don't have enough money to get my own apartment and my mom will probably forget to send money or even sign the paper's if she even agrees with me getting my own apartment.

My only other option's is either sleep outside. Move away and live with my mom saying goodbye to Seirin and both of those are out of the question so I guess my only other option is staying at a friend's, but It's not like I can actually stay there all during high school"

Aomine only stared down at Kuroko with his eye's going through Kuroko's situation himself.

"I guess I can always get a tent" Kuroko started to blab on about how he can make living in a tent work.

Aomine stayed silent eye's switching between the road and Kuroko but never moving his head. He could tell Kuroko was worried by how much he was talking.

Whenever Kuroko got scared or worried, nervous even he always seemed to talk a bit more than usual.

Which mean's with how much Kuroko was talking, he was really worried.

They board the train and stood near one of the door's Aomine grabbed onto one of the handy thing's (1). While Kuroko just leaned up against the wall to steady himself.

Kuroko never felt comfortable whenever he was in a crowded confined space.

Slowly a group of guys was growing restless to the point that they started to push each other just to tame their boredom.

Inching their way closer and closer to Kuroko one guy was only inches away from Kuroko, his elbow almost hitting Kuroko. And he would've, if the small boy didn't manage to dodge on time.

Once more the group started up again pushing and pulling and Kuroko was pushed into a corner, he saw a brown haired guy who pushed a bit too hard by his friends fly towards him.

Kuroko's body automatically went tense as he squeezed his eye's shut waiting for impact.

There you go and to those of you curiouse no i don't have a set plane for the story I'm just going with the flow but I'll try my best to add some drama and all that so Enjoy !

Oh! and I want to thank Perks for your tip I'll start trying my best on Improving my Grammer thank's.

B


	4. Walk to school: 4

He felt a warm body push up against his, He felt a gentle touch across his cheek, Warm breath against his skin and a soft, deep voice asking "are you okay?"

Kuroko's eye's opened only to be greeted with Aomine leaning over him with a concerned look. He only managed to nod.

Then the eye's turned deadly as Aomine turned to face the teenage boy's who were staring in shock at him.

The dark skinned boy let out a low growl as his once gentle voice was filled with anger.

All he had to do was glare at them and they all backed off trying to scurry over to the other side of the train. As far away from the monster as they could get.

"I think you scared them Aomine-kun" stated Kuroko who seemed to have regained his composure.

"then they shouldn't be acting like fucking four year old's" Aomine growled voice holding a threatening edge to it but was calming down to his normal carefree tone.

"Aomine-kun"

"what?"

"your uncomfortable close"

Aomine stared at their positioning only to realize he was practically hugging Kuroko.

He shoved himself away with a blush and mumbled a apology.

soon the train stopped their feet hitting the platform and made their way out of the busy subway station.

"So figure out were you gonna go yet?" Questioned Aomine.

Kuroko only shook his head. Aomine rubbed his neck "why don't you stay with me then?"

Wide Azura eye's shot up to meet dark blue one's with a questioning look.

"but I" Kuroko started only to be cut off by Aomine.

"You won't be a bother or a burden, beside's my family is as rich as hell, and my hosue is to large for just 3 peole living in it. and beside's were else are you gonna go?"

Kuroko stared thoughtful at his feet. "Maybe so, but highschool is" "three years long and you won't leave Seirin till it's over, and you don't want to bother me for that long" Kuroko nodded ignoring the fact that Aomine kept on interrupting his sentence's.

"I can't expect you-" "to put up with you for 3 year's and expect nothing in return? then how bout this you stay for this year and then worry bought next year when it come's around"

"Thank you Aomine-kun, I'll think about it" replied Kuroko with a small sad smile.

"oh and Aomine-kun"

"What?" Aomine asked looking down at the smaller boy with his eye's and just the slightest tile of his head.

"Can you stop cutting me off every time I speak, you've been doing it since last night and in all honesty it's rather rude"

Aomine only smirked at this and replied with a "We'll see, maybe if you say yes then I will to"

"Aomine-kun th.." "well anyway shall we get going" this time Aomine interrupted just for the purpose of bugging Kuroko, but when he looked down to smirk at the blue haired boy he wasn't there.

"Huh Testu?" he asked as he looked around only to spot the boy walking with the crowd ignoring Aomine's call's.

"tch he can be so petty sometime's"

-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-

Kuroko split up with Aomine halfway to school having to take different way's being as thieer schools are in opposite direction's.

Wait is Aomine's school even anywhere near here? thought Kuroko as he watched the man's retreating back, letting out a concerned and worried sigh Kuroko shook his head and followed his feet down to the school.

mind woundering off somewhere.

Should he take Aomine-kun up on that offer?

Kuroko pounded his head on this over and over again.

He knew he shouldn't take to long on this or else He'll only be more for a burden.

Kuroko shook his head.

He has a test in Social studies first thing this morning and has to be ready for it.

The boy pushed all thought's of his living arrangement problem out of his head.

Hurrying off to school so he would have a few extra second's to study.

Not that Kuroko really studies anyway. That's beside the point though.

also his bag was really heavy, what did he pack anyway's?

* * *

Kuroko let out a exhausted sigh as he stretched his arm's out looking at Kagami's bright red hair that was currently struggling over the test making some of the most amusing sound affect's.

"Dammit! no! gahh! geee! how the hell am I supposed to know! jaeekkkkahhhh! stupid test just go dieeeee! daaagahanaaa!"

Kuroko played with pencil once he flipped his paper over waiting for the teacher to come collect them.

Letting out a yawn after hearing the Sensie yelling at the Kagami for his not so quiet frustrated cries for help and death threat's at the poor sheet of paper.

'poor, poor paper' Thought Kuroko leaning forwards resting his head against the desk.

'oh well might as well get some sleep in'

* * *

"Jeez I get yelled at for just resting my eye's, but here, he's sleeping like there's no tomorrow" Kagami growled as he stood up over the sleeping Kuroko.

"oi Kuroko! wake you'r lazy ass up" Kagami yelled, flipping over a sew desk's when the boy just ignored him.

"Kagami-kun you have to clean that up you know"

"WAAAHHHHHHH!" Kagami screamed. Mainly due to the fact that Kuroko was sleeping only a few seconds ago and was now staring up to the raging tiger right in front of him.

Kuroko shrugged and walked off to his next class.

Kagami was always so over dramatic about something's but Kuroko guessed that's one of the thing's he like's about Kagami.

He was always fun to be with.

* * *

Kuroko always walked over to the gym noticing that the door's were crowded with screaming girls.

He Internally prayed it wasn't who it thought it would be. Kuroko wasn't in the mood to deal with this stuff.

But unfortunately it looked like he did something to anger the god's for their it was.

Sitting on the platform signing autograph's, with the usual charming smile.

He looked up and spotted Kuroko "Kurokochii!" the blond called out excitedly; Temporary forgotten about the hoard of girl's as he ran u and gave Kuroko a big hug that Kuroko honestly could do with out.

But at the same time's Kise's arm's felt so warm and welcoming and he didn't squeeze him half to death like a certain bakagami that doesn't know his own strength.

No instead Kise treated him more delicately like a porcelain doll.

Although that still annoyed Kuroko, since he wasn't _That _fragile.

Still he preferred that over suffocating to death

"How are you Kurochii! Your getting plenty of sleep right!? you seem a bit tired, did you eat lunch? are you getting enough nutrition's!? oh and are yu being careful on your way home after practice!" Kise bombarded Kuroko with question's, but the Blue haired boy took them all one one by one with a calmness that a _doll could _be jealouse of.

"Hello Kise-kun, yes I'am getting plenty of sleep, just stayed up a little late last night, I did eat lunch, for nutrient's I'am getting plenty of them. You don't have to worry about me I'am being careful on my way home" Kuroko took a deep breath he's been talking allot more then he's use too in the past 2 day's.

"Ryouta-san if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here?" asked Hyuuga

Kise looked over at him with big puppy eye's "You don't have to call me 'San' Hyugga-san after all you'r older then I am! you can just call me Kise-kun of just Kise if you want, besides I anted to see my Kurochii! is that all right Hyuga-san? after all I rarely get to see him. Your not going to kick me out, are you?" Hyuga wanted to tell the model to get out and that they had practice he also wanted to comment on the 'My Kurokchii' part but found himself unable and just saying "you'll have to ask coach," who in favor also gave into those pleading eye's.

"Yay!" shouted Kise as he went to hold onto Kuroko again "Hey Kurochii! can I walk you home?"

Kuroko was about to object to this as politely as he could before a voice behind interrupted him and said "sorry, but you won't be necessary"

Kuroko looked up with suprised wide eye's as he gasped out "Aomine-kun, what are you doing here?"

* * *

Well this is were I usually leave off so have a nice day.

Oh and if there's anything you'd like to see like a side paring like uhm shun x Izuki then tell me and I'll fit that in as best as I can or any scene's such as the classic locked in a dark space, and maybe who you want to be in the dark space tell me please!;)

Hey is it possible to get different font's on a chapter?

Also don't forget I welcome all review's good and bad and hopefully the bad won't just have stuff saying "this story suck's, you suck" I don't see why people bother writing mean comment's like that. But it has yet to happen to me on this story so far so yay!

Anyway by bad comment's I mean more of Critique's tell me were I went wrong and what iI can do to fix it I don't care if those sound a bit harsh :)

now for the last thing my thanks to . . .

bongley nugnats - for you'r amazing review :)

Camel-3-0-0-9 - for your review on my other AoKuro fanficiton the one shot called Aomine's regret's. :)

Anywise I'am out B


End file.
